JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST
43 |catalog = NBGI-00064 |label = NAMCO BANDAI Games |date = August 29, 2013 |price = 16980 JPY |use = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |previous = Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Golden Whirlwind OST |next=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven OST }} is the original soundtrack for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. It was composed by Chikayo Fukuda and includes the themes for every playable character (aside from DLC), and the game's opening/ending themes. Tracklist Name References Several of the song titles in game are also references to either manga chapter titles or things relating to the character. Part I= *Jonathan's theme title, "LUCK & PLUCK" is the name of the sword bequeathed to him by Bruford. *Will A. Zeppeli's theme, "Zeppeli the Eccentric" is also the chapter in which Zeppeli debuts. *Dio's theme is titled "Weakling, WEAKLING!", a recurring catchphrase of his. |-| Part II= *Joseph's theme is titled "New York's JoJo", named after his debut chapter. *Caesar's theme is titled "Lonely Youth", same as the chapter which detailed his backstory. *Lisa Lisa's theme is title "ＬＩＳＡ　ＬＩＳＡ", her character name. *Wamuu's is titled "True Warrior", referencing his final fight with Joseph. *Esidisi's is titled "Disturbing Esidisi", his nickname and the name of the chapter in which he fights Joseph. *Kars is titled "Light Mode", his main Mode. |-| Part III= *Jotaro's is titled "Heritage for the Future", the original title of Part III as well as the subtitle of the Capcom fighting game's second revision. *Avdol's "HELL 2 U!", a corruption of Cameo and Judgement's "HAIL 2 U!" phrase which Avdol would later corrupt and turn against them. *DIO's theme is titled "DIO's World", named after the chapter in which DIO is first shown in full. |-| Part IV= *Josuke's theme is named "Golden Spirit", the same as the penultimate chapter of Part IV. *Rohan's theme, "Pink Dark Boy" is the same name as his then-current hit manga. *Kira's theme is titled "Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life", the same name as Kira's proper debut chapter. |-| Part V= *Bucciarati's theme is "Arrivederci!", his signature catchphrase. *Mista's theme is titled "Go, Sex Pistols!", his own catchphrase. *Narancia's theme is "Volare Via!", his own catchphrase. *Diavolo's theme is titled "His Name Is Diavolo", after the same chapter in which he is fully exposed, name and all. |-| Part VI= *Jolyne's theme is titled "I Want To See The Starlight", the same line she thinks during her fight against Viviano Westwood. *Ermes's theme is titled "Kiss of Love and Revenge", named after the chapter Ermes uses her Stand to avenge her sister. *Anasui's theme is "His name is Anasui", Emporio used the same line once to introduce Anasui to Foo Fighters. |-| Part VII= *Gyro's theme is "GO! GO! ZEPPELI!", the same epithet printed on his teeth. |-| Part VIII= *Josuke (JoJolion)'s theme is "Then Can You Tell Me... Who Am I?", a line that Josuke said once and also the main goal to the character, to find who is he. |-| BTV= *Baoh's theme is "Ultimate Weapon Baoh", since Baoh's story is around him being a lethal bioweapon. Notes *○ means the DLC Character's theme was not included in CD, but still listed here. *Some of the characters' BGMs feature riffs similar to famous songs (usually coming from the musical namesakes the characters or stands are named after). **Yoshikage Kira's theme features a similar riff to " " by . **Otoishi's theme features a similar riff to " " by . **Will's theme features a similar riff to " " by . **Rohan's theme features a similar riff to " " by . **Esidisi's theme features a similar riff to " " by . **Bucciarati's theme features a similar riff to " " by . **Jolyne's theme features similar riffs to " " and " " by . **Ermes's theme features a similiar riff to " " by . **Anasui's theme features a similar riff to " " by . **Ikuro's theme features a similar riff to " " by and also " ", the opening theme of Fist of the North Star 2. **Interestingly, Funny Valentine's theme has a similar tune to the end of " " by Queen. **The song that plays at the end of Part 6's story mode sounds similar to " " by Led Zeppelin. Site Navigation Category:Music Category:Album